A Neverending Love
by naomi hikari
Summary: We all know how Hiroaki and Natsuko's story ended but how did it begin. The tale of how Matt and TK's parents met, fell in love and what ended a relationship that seemed perfect.
1. Love at First Sight

**Chapter 1: Love at First Sight**

Natsuko Takaishi was now lost. Her family had just moved to Japan from France in order for her to have a better education but how was this suppose to happen when she couldn't even find her classes. She was running around frantically now because her first class was starting in 10 minutes! In her panic Natsuko wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone knocking both herself and the stranger over.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…." Natsuko stopped mid sentence when she saw the man she had run into. He was tall and strong looking. His hair was a bit messy but didn't cover his dark eyes. She found him quite handsome though he was a bit rough looking. Natsuko began to blush when she realized she was staring at him.

He offered her his hand and helped her up. "Thank you." Was all Natsuko could manage to say.

"May I help you with something miss?" His words were kind despite his rough appearance and made Natsuko's heart begin to skip a beat.

"Yes I'm new and I can't seem to find my class." Natsuko tried to hide the fact that she was blushing when her hand brushed against his when showing him her schedule.

"Alright she you go straight down this hall to the end and turn right. Room 251 is the first one on the left. Do you understand where to go now miss?"

"Yes thank you so much. Maybe I'll see you around again." Natsuko blushed at what the statement that had just escaped her lips.

"Yes I'd like that very much." The man was smiling at her. She thanked him one last time and waved good bye as she ran down the hall to her class.

/

The man whose name was Hiroaki Ishida watched the woman as she ran down the hall. Her blond hair seemed as though it was floating behind her.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was like an angel. Something about her made his heart skip a beat and put butterflies in his stomach.

"Hiroaki you idiot you should have asked for her name and number." Hiroaki Ishida thought to himself when he realized he was still holding the woman's schedule in his hand. He smiled when he looked down at it.

"Natsuko Takaishi." He read out loud.

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." He thought to himself.

As he looked down at the schedule he thought of a plan on how to see Natsuko again. She probably still needed this schedule so why not wait for her class to finish.

Hiroaki saw that Natsuko had no more classes that day and since she was new and had obviously had no idea where any of her classes were maybe he could offer to show her around.

He made his way to the nearby Starbucks to grab a coffee and study while he waited for Natsuko's class to finish.

/

Natsuko made it to her first class just on time. It was an advanced writer's class which was something that usually would have interested her but not today. Today she was dreaming of the man she had just run into.

"Natsuko why didn't you tell him your name. More importantly why didn't you ask him for his name and his number." Little did she know that Hiroaki was thinking the exact same thing as she was.

There was something about him and that drew her to him. He certainly wasn't the most exciting or handsome guy she had ever met but there was a certain charm to him. His rough appearance brought a sense of mystery to him. She didn't know how but she could tell something was hiding behind those dark brown eyes of his. Something that was buried deep inside him which was something only she could bring out.

Natsuko's thoughts were interrupted when she had realized she had forgotten her schedule with the man. That was her only copy. How was she supposed to find any of her classes now?

She knew she had to find that man again which made her smile. For a part of her knew that this man was different than others she had met before or would ever meet again. Something clicked between them when they first gazed into each other's eyes. This something was true love for her heart already knew she was destined to be with him even if her brain did not.

/

Hiroaki watched as the students filed out of the lecture hall but he couldn't seem to spot Natsuko anywhere.

He searched for a glimpse of her blonde hair in the crowd but could see none. The last of the students emerged for the lecture hall and still no sign of Natsuko.

Hiroaki hung his head in dismay. How he hoped to see her again. Her crystal ocean blue eyes sparkled with so much life. It now felt like a part of his heart was breaking because he couldn't find her. He knew he had just met her but it felt like he already knew her. It was like as if his heart knew something about her his brain did not. Hiroaki was about to walk away defeated from the lecture hall when he heard her voice behind him.

/

"Excuse me mister I think I left my schedule with you earlier." Hiroaki turned around to come face to face with Natsuko for the second time that day. The first time he had laid eyes on her he thought she was pretty but now he saw how beautiful she really was. She had a petit body which he could easily wrap his arms around. Her blond hair framed her face nicely and fell to her shoulders but it was her eyes that drew him to her. Those blue eyes which were so full of life and happiness unlike his own. Putting these thoughts aside Hiroaki managed to speak.

"Oh yes. Here's your schedule. The name is Hiroaki Ishida."

"It's nice to finally learn your name Hiroaki. My name is Natsuko Takaishi."

"I already knew that from your schedule." He smiled at her and Natsuko could feel her cheeks turning bright red. She prayed he wouldn't notice.

"Natsuko I remember you saying you were new earlier and I was wondering if you would like me to give you a tour?" Now Hiroaki was the one whose cheeks were turning a bright shade of red.

"I'd love that!" She smiled at him. Hiroaki was relieved that she had said yes. He offered to carry her book and his arm. She gladly accepted both.

Hiroaki Ishida began walking around campus with the most beautiful woman he'd ever met; Natsuko Takaishi. Neither of them realized that this was the beginning of their love story.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2: The Beginning

-Hiroaki's apartment-

"Hiroaki stop pacing. You're giving me a headache." Yamato said.

"Huh, what did you say man?" Hiroaki looked up at his roommate for a second before starring at the floor again.

"What's wrong with you today Hiroaki? You haven't been normal since coming." Yamato looked generally concerned. Hiroaki sighed and sat down before beginning to speak. "The truth is a met the girl of my dreams today."

"WHAT?" Yamato was so shocked he almost fell off his car. "You found the girl of your dreams today? What happened to my best friend that didn't believe in love?" He winked at his friend.

"Shut up. That all changed when I met Natsuko. I don't know how to explain it, it's just when we looked into each other's eyes something clicked."

"So you get her number?"

"Yes"

"Well call her then."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm too scared to ask her on a date. What if she says no?"

Yamato was speechless for a second. In the fifteen years he had been with Hiroaki he had never seen him like this. Hiroaki had never really been interested in girls and was the one always helping him out; now it was time to return the favor.

"Hiroaki you always say things happen for a reason and you said something clicked between you and this Natsuko girl. If this is really meant to be then she will say yes to you. You have nothing to lose, just call her."

Hiroaki sighed cause he knew Yamato was right. He reached for the phone and began to dial Natsuko's number.

* * *

><p>-The Takaishi Apartment-<p>

Natsuko sat on her bed daydreaming about Hiroaki. He wasn't the most handsome man but there was something about him that attracted her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.

_Ring….ring….ring_

"Hello, Takaishi residence, Natsuko speaking."

"Oh Natsuko I'm glad you're home. It's me Hiroaki." Natsuko's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice.

"So I really enjoyed meeting you today." He sounded so nervous. Her heart began to race and she slowly began to speak "I did to."

"So ummm I was wondering if you are free on Friday?"

"Yes I'm free, why do you ask Hiroaki?"

"Ummm I was wondering you'd like to go out with me that night." At the sound of these words Natsuko's heart began to race even faster than it was before. She smiled to herself before giving her reply.

"I'd love to Hiroaki"

"That's great I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Seven sounds great. See you Friday."

"See you Friday."

Natsuko set the phone down and all she do was smile. It seemed like since moving to Japan everything was going right in her life. Her thoughts were once again interrupted but this by her father.

"Natsuko who was that on the phone?"

"Just a friend I met at school today." She purposely avoiding telling her father that this new friend was a guy.

"A guy friend or a girl friend?" She sighed as her father had discovered away to getting the whole truth out of her.

"A guy friend" she replied hesitantly to her father. She waited for his reaction.

"WHAT?"

Natsuko was silent for a few moments as her father raged before telling him the truth about Hiroaki. "Daddy I'm going out with him on Friday."

"WHAT?" Mr. Takaishi was angry now. "How could you do this to your mother and I? We found you a nice boy back home in France. I want you to call this Hiroaki boy back and tell him you can't go on this date."

"Daddy no! I like Hiroaki and I know we've just met but I think there's something special between us. As for Pierre I could never love him the way I think I could learn to love Hiroaki." Natsuko was just as shocked as her father by the words that had just emerged from her mouth.

It took a few moments before Mr. Takaishi was able to talk to his daughter once again. "Well Natsuko I can't stop you from doing what you want but don't come crying to me when this guy breaks your heart."

This statement made Natsuko outraged "How can you say that about Hiroaki? You've never met him!"

With these words Mr. Takaishi left his daughters bedroom disappointed in her choice because he had a sinking feeling this Hiroaki fellow was going to break his little girl's heart.

* * *

><p>-Hiroaki and Yamato's Apartment-<p>

Yamato waited to hear his friend's news about Natsuko. He tried to eavesdrop on their conversation but Hiroaki had pushed him out of the room and locked the door. After what felt like an eternity he heard the door unlocking.

"So how'd it go man?" He tried to read his friends face but as usual Hiroaki's face was expressionless.

"She agreed to go out with me on Friday." Hiroaki's expressionless face slowly turned into a smile.

"I'm so happy for you man. I'm glad you're giving love a chance for once."

"Me too. I hope I don't mess this up."

Hiroaki walked out onto the balcony and watched the sun as it set. It cause a warm glow over the city and for the first time in many years Hiroaki felt warmth in his heart. He couldn't wait for Friday and little did he know that Natsuko was starring at the same beautiful sunset from the other side of the city thinking the same thing as he was.

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. The First Date

Chapter 3: The First Date

-Hiroaki and Yamato's Apartment-

The week flew by and before Hiroaki knew it, it was Friday. He was pacing up and down his bedroom while throwing clothes out of his closet.

"Nothing is good enough for her." He thought to himself. "Tonight has to be absolutely perfect."

Yamato walked into his best friend and room mate's bedroom to find a sea of clothing beginning to form.

"Calm down man. The date will be fine. Just pick something I'm sure she'll like whatever you wear." Yamato said in an attempt to calm his friend down.

Hiroaki stopped pacing and turned to face his friend; a smile was beginning to form on his face. "Your right, thanks. You know you're the best friend any guy could ever have."

"I know" Yamato replied back with a boyish grin

Hiroaki was still nervous about his date but he was now able to pick out what to wear.

* * *

><p>-Takaishi Residence-<p>

Natsuko was running around her room trying to get ready before Hiroaki came to pick her up at 7. She had never been so nervous about a first date before in her life.

She wanted to impress him without making it obvious.

"Natsuko calm down." She thought to herself "Take getting ready one step at a time." She began with her hair, brushing her medium length blond hair then pinning part of it back to show her face. Once finished, she began her make-up. She wanted a look that enhanced her natural beauty. A bit of tinted moisturizer, blush and mascara and she was ready.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality, it was her dad.

"Hey dad is everything all right?" She asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Ya I'm just letting you know your...ummmmm...friend is sitting on the couch waiting for you."

Looking at the clock Natsuko realized she was running 5 minutes late and Hiroaki was already here! Her heart skipped a few beats as she quickly got dressed and made her way down the stairs to where Hiroaki was sitting.

The sight of him took her breathe away. His normally messy hair was combed back which showed off his eyes. She just stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at him until his voice brought her back to reality.

"Shall we go Natsuko?" He said with the sweetest voice. All should could do was nod and they left.

* * *

><p>Hiroaki POV<p>

Hiroaki admired Natsuko as she walked down the stairs towards him. He had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. She looked like an angel with her blond hair shinning and her blue eyes sparkling.

When her gaze meet his, he felt like his knees were going to buckle for no one had ever made him feel this way before.

"Shall we go Natsuko?" He finally managed to spit out. He thought his voice went high pitched but Natsuko didn't seem to notice because she just smiled and nodded at him.

They walked out the door and he lead her to his car. He was kinda ashamed to lead her to his old Mazda parked outside her beautiful house. She didn't even seem to notice the car though.

He opened the door and she climbed in.

"Thank you." She replied and at the sound of her voice he began to blush again.

He quickly went around to the driver's seat and started the car. The two sat in silence for a few moments before she began to speak.

"Thanks for picking me up and taking me out."

"Oh it's not a problem...I was just worried you'd say no."

Natsuko looked down at her feet. She felt guilty that she hadn't told Hiroaki the whole truth about her past but she was scared her father might be right. She was scared he would leave her.

Hiroaki sensed something was wrong and asked "Is everything alright?"

She smiled and said "Ya its fine"

He knew something was wrong but he let it slide because they had arrived at the restaurant.

He got out of the car and helped her out. She smiled at him. Looking into her eyes made him have a funny feeling again. He blushed and quickly lead her into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Natsuko POV<p>

Hiroaki was so sweet as he opened the door for her. He was such a gentlemen unlike Pierre.

Sigh she knew she had to tell him about him sometime...just tonight didn't feel right.

She wished so badly that Hiroaki would grab her hand but I guess he was just too shy. Her heart seemed to skip a beat whenever he looked at her.

They sat down at a table and they both sat there quietly. Natsuko couldn't help but admire Hiroaki's dark eyes. Even though they seemed to hiding a deep dark secret she seemed drawn to them.

The two chatted lightly over dinner since both found themselves lost in the other's eyes.

Hiroaki loved how Natsuko's ocean blue eyes sparkled with so much life and happiness. Natsuko loved how Hiroaki's were full of depth, mystery and understanding. The two were falling for one another without even realizing it.

Dinner ended too quickly for either of their liking but they made the rest of their evening last as long as possible.

While walking through the park Hiroaki finally got enough courage to reach for Natsuko's hand and to his surprise she took it greatfully. He wished this night would never end but after a couple hours of sitting on a park bench he knew it was time to drive her home.

"Well thanks for the night." Natsuko said shyly while standing in front of the door.

"Oh its not a problem. I really had a great time!" He smiled back at her.

"Well good night Natsuko." Hiroaki turned to walk back to his car but he felt a hand pull him around.

"Wait I forgot something." With these words Natsuko leaned in and kissed Hiroaki. They both stood there frozen in time. Neither wanted to leave and they wished time would stand still. When they finally broke their embrace from one another they were both smiling.

"Good night Hiroaki"

"Good night Natsuko" With these words the young couple parted.

_End of Chapter 3_


End file.
